See the Light
by nachonaco
Summary: Sequel to TPT.  Twelve years after the death, what will the group do when Dementor wants to kill them?
1. Default Chapter

See the Light Prologue  
  
"Requesting permission to speak freely, sir," a booming voice drawled.  
"Granted."  
"Sir, it's been twelve years since Kimberly's death, we aren't going to find her accomplices."  
"Of course we will. Professor Dementor never loses a war. He may lose a battle or two..."  
There was a pause as Dementor pressed a button, and the henchman disappeared.  
"But he never loses a war."  
  
Scott Forest sat in his apartment's kitchen, overlooking the Golden Gate bridge, when the phone rang. He picked up. "Yo, Forest!" The other voice practically sang.  
"Hey, Syd. You haven't changed in twelve years, have you?"  
"Nope!" Sydney Mankey's voice seemed happy, something Scott hadn't seen in thirteen years.  
"So, what's new?"  
"Nothing, just some info on Dementor."  
"What do you have?"  
"Just locations of his lair."  
"Well, that's better than nothing." Scott mumbled. "So, how's everything going for you?"  
"Good, I published a book."  
"Yeah, I know. I read it."  
"It wasn't exactly New York Times' Bestseller, but it does bring in the money..."  
"Yeah, I guess. So, how are you?"  
"Can't complain, I've been researching Dementor, keeping up with three kids, and that kind of stuff."  
"Have you talked to the others lately?"  
"Yeah, I did. Des called a couple of days ago."  
"Where is she now, anyway?"  
"Archaeological dig in Chile." Syd responded.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"What happened to Sam?"  
"I'm not sure. I think she's still in Middleton. I'm pretty sure she works for Global Justice, at least that's what I heard."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah...listen, I've gotta go. See ya." Syd hung up.  
Syd was always one to keep things light, as Scott was, before Kim died. Now she still had that spark, but not as much. Scott had completely lost it. Although there were a few laughs four years ago when everyone had met up, it was entirely serious the other times. The group relayed messages every few months, and so they knew about things that were going on. Sam Perfect had married Will Du ten years ago, and they had been happily married ever since.  
Back in Minnesota, Syd's phone rang. "Hi." The voice said.  
"Yo, Stoppable!" the 28-year old greeted her brother-in-law.  
"Hey hey, Syd!"  
"'Sup?"  
"Nothing much. Just wanted to tell you about something we found."  
"What?"  
"One of Dementor's old lairs."  
"I'm on my way."  
Click. 


	2. Guiding Light

A/N: Ha! I'm baaack!  
  
Convention  
  
Bam! Slam! Bang! Crack! The electric firing of the guns did not deter Syd Mankey. The barking of the German shepherds did not frighten her. She had a mission to do: destroy Dementor at no cost. Syd brushed back some bangs that had slipped from their position under the purple and orange tie-dye bandana she wore when she was on a mission. The jet-black gloves were plasma-resistant, allowing her to manifest the glowing fire that covered her hands at her whim.  
She scaled the wall, climbed a fence. Boom. She was in. Crash. She dove through a closed window and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow upon reaching the file cabinets. "Here we go, Mankey, you did it." She muttered. "Now what the heck am I supposed to be looking for?" Flaxons boomed as she held her breath, certain she'd be dead in ten minutes flat.  
A dark shadow emerged from the darkness, laughing triunphantly. "Sydney. You haven't given up."  
"Of course I won't," I spat. "Now, hand over whatever you stole."  
"Of course I won't." Dementor mocked.  
"Grow up, loser."  
"I think not. I intend to kill you, Sydney, and I intend to succeed."  
"Shyeah right. When you succeed, I'll be the Queen of England." Syd ducked and swerved, until she found a tunnel she could dig through. She dug through the tunnel and was back in her hometown... "Odd. I'm in Minnesota? Huh? I couldn't have...."  
It had to be a trap. It was. Suddenly, a clawed hand swiped at Syd's neck, knocking her down. "Hello, Sydney, surprised to see a clone in your hometown?"  
"N-no..." The pain was searing. "No..."  
Then, a pink-sparked hand deactivated the clone. "Syd!" the blonde girl exclaimed upon seeing me.  
"Hey Sam, how ya doin'?"  
"Can't complain!"  
"I wish I could say the same for myself!" Syd muttered as she held the back of her neck. "So, what are you doing here?"  
"Nothing much, just hanging out," Sam Du exclaimed sarcastically. "Duh, girl, I'm helping you out."  
"Okay, let's run Plan A through and finish off with a headbutt." She ordered, remembering her Global Justice days.  
"What are you, a football coach?"  
"No." Syd responded. "Drama teacher."  
"You're a drama teacher?"  
"Shyeah." I said, before rubbing my hands together.  
"Let's roll," Sam muttered.  
Swipe. Clang. Crash. The battle felt like it lasted for years, but in reality, only a few seconds had passed. "Clones. Evil, but not too smart," Syd proclaimed proudly.  
"Kinda like you, Syd," Sam joked.  
"Shut up, Sam."  
"Let's just destroy the rest of the clones," Sam said shortly, and deactivated the clones.  
"That was easy." I muttered. "Too easy. The clones must have something--..."  
"Syd! Look out!"  
Syd barely had time to evade as a remote went off, caging the heroine.  
  
"Kim, no..." Scott muttered in his sleep. He was dreaming about that fateful day when he lost his girlfriend...forever. They were in the lair, everything was normal. It was just another mission for them, or so they thought. They had tried to recover the Pan-Demensional Vortex Inducer, and they failed for the first time. Dementor had the laser aimed at Kim, and he fired. Kim was dead. "Kim!" Scott screamed as he ran over to her. "Kim...KP? Please don't joke like this..."  
"Scott...I'm so sorry." Syd whispered.  
"She's alive, Syd," Scott said. "Come on, Kim..." He checked her pulse, and gasped.  
"Guys, we've gotta get out of here NOW!" Sam yelled as a computer voice rang. "The lair's going to explode," Sam continued.  
They escaped through a window. As they rounded the corner, they stole off toward Middleton. Where was it, exactly? There were so many trees, it was so confusing. "Which way, which way?"  
"This way, guys." Kristy explained.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm a technogenius, of course I'm sure."  
"You'd bet your life on it?"  
"I would."  
"Okay. Let's go."  
"Syd, I think we should help Scott, he's looking pretty bad..." Des said telepathically.  
"Yeah," Syd replied mentally.  
The ragtag group of teen heros and heroines, now without their leader and most-trusted friend, set off toward Scott's house.  
  
Scott jerked away from his nightmare and stumbled over to the lightswitch, switching it on. He walked over to the mirror, and examined himself. 'Get a grip, Forest, she's gone and she'll never come back...' And with those words, he crawled back into bed, the memory of those events burned into his brain. 


	3. Reunions

A/N: I'm back again! Hah!  
  
Reunions  
  
At the local Mexican restaurant, Bueno Nacho, Des Stoppable, Ron Stoppable, and Sam Du were plotting, trying to get their accomplice/hostage free. "So, what happened, exactly?" The sidekick, Ron, asked Sam.  
"She was captured, Ron." The blonde GJ agent replied.  
"How?" Ron quipped.  
"For the last time, Ron, a cage dropped on her when we were fighting the clones!" She replied angrily.  
"Oh." Ron said simply.  
"What are we going to do?" Syd's twin, Des, asked.  
"Beats me," her husband replied.  
"I can't think of a thing," Sam admitted.  
"Do you think she's safe where she is?" Ron inquired, still caring for his ex-girlfriend, although he was happily married.  
"I hope she is...Wait. Yeah. She is. I know she is." His wife answered, hoping to God that she was right and that her sister was fine. "She's my sister, I know she's OK." She continued.  
"Okay," Ron seemed a bit reassured. "Did Syd ever tell you where she worked? Wasn't it the hospital or something?" Ron asked Sam.  
"Not even close. She's a drama teacher. Ironic, I thought Scott would've been the drama teacher.." Sam replied.  
"I think it might remind him too much of KP..." Ron broke off.  
"Oh yeah...what's Scott up to lately, anyways?"  
"Dunno." The Stoppables replied at the same time.  
"Maybe we should try to help her," Ron finished.  
"We need a plan." Sam explained.  
"So, what's the plan?" Ron asked. "We could do like the old days...just barge right in and yell at them to give up." Sam laughed. "Sam, be serious." Des commanded.  
"Des. You know me. Do I ever joke when it comes to life-and-death?" Sam paused. "Don't answer that."  
"They've gotta want something in return, don't they?" Ron questioned.  
"Yeah," Des replied.  
"What do you think it could be?"  
"Dunno," Des answered.  
"Think we could get Kristy to give us her location?"  
"I'll try," Des said, pulling out her PDA-style device, the Desvice.  
"You still got that thing, Des?" Sam asked. "Hey, Des!" Kristy answered the call.  
"I need it to dig up info, Sam." Des replied. "Hey, Kristy."  
"What's up?" The computer genius inquired.  
"Syd's been captured. Canya give me a location on where she is?" Des asked.  
"Heya, Kristy!" Sam leaned over Des' shoulder to talk to her.  
"Yeah, hang on." She typed. "Got it."  
"Where is she?" Ron asked. "She's stuck in a warehouse in downtown Middleton." "A warehouse. Why is it always a warehouse?" Ron asked.  
"I have no idea." Des replied.  
"I'm not too fond of warehouses." Sam commented.  
"Oh. So, what's the plan?"  
"Keep Sam away from bombs." Des laughed.  
"WHAT?!" Kristy replied, shocked.  
"That was an accident! Will shouldn't have told me to throw the bomb!" Sam exclaimed, defending herself.  
Des explained what had happened. "Will and Sam were on a mission when they were fifteen. Sam threw the bomb they were recovering and it blew up the warehouse."  
"I see." Kristy replied. "Are you guys going or what?"  
"Of course!" Sam replied enthusiastically.  
"Yeah." Des said.  
They hopped in Sam's Global Justice hoverjet and sped off toward the lair. Once they arrived, Ron saw Syd chained to a wall and bleeding heavily. "Oh, God," Des whispered. "G-guys?" Syd whispered.  
"Yeah, SM, we're here." Ron reassured her.  
"Thanks, RS."  
"No big."  
Syd fainted after a bullet caught her in the arm. "Syd!" Des yelled.  
"Destiny." A spine-chilling voice said, disgusted. It sounded eerily like...hers. "Why don't you leave your dead sister alone?"  
"Syd is not dead!" Des roared, obviously very ticked off.  
"Whatever. Now, let me just kill you and get it over with." The Des clone pulled out a gun.  
"Let's get out of here!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Good plan, Stoppable!" Sam yelled. She concentrated for a brief moment, and her hands were covered in pink and purple lightning bolts. She destroyed the shackles that held her friend, and took off, along with Des and Ron.  
"Do you think she's dead, Sam?" Des asked.  
"There's a pulse."  
"What?"  
"There's a pulse. She's alive."  
"She is?"  
"Yeah."  
"Maybe we should ask her about this when she wakes up."  
"I'm thinking that we should."  
Later, at the hospital, the systematic beeping of the heart monitor had annoyed Syd too much. She opened her emerald-green eyes, which had as of late been covered with orange contacts, her signature color, and groaned. "Hey, Syd." Josh whispered.  
"Yo," The raven-haired crime-fighter replied.  
"Syd, what happened to you back in the lair?" Des asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You were 'dead', but you had a pulse."  
"Oh. That." The leader cleared her throat before further explanation. "The reason I was not dead was because of an injection I received over fifteen years ago."  
"The flames," Des whispered.  
"Right." Syd continued. "The flames. If the flames reach a certain point, they contain healing properties."  
"Healing properties?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah, Ron, healing properties. For example, if I'm mortally wounded, I can be healed."  
"So, you're immortal?" Sam asked.  
"No. For example, if I'm bleeding internally, as in from one of my organs, I will die. No question. But, if I'm only shot in the chest, the bullet will be destroyed."  
"Wow. Confusing." Ron responded.  
"After having it for a few years, you get used to it and you can understand it a bit better." Syd replied simply.  
"The doctors say you can leave in a couple of days." Josh said.  
"Cool." Syd responded.  
"We better get going, guys." Sam said. Josh, Des, and Ron nodded and left.  
Syd soon fell asleep. She had no idea at this very moment, clones were taking over the world. 


	4. Memories

A/N: I should probably clarify some things. First of all, I in no way support teen pregnancy/marriage. I needed a decent plot twist that nobody had thought of before on fanfiction.net and figured that the proposal scene in 'TPT' was good enough for a surprise ending and to have a decent sub- plot in 'See the Light', the sequel you're reading right now. I hope you like this installment. ( And whoever wrote the fic where Shego and Drakken had a kid (sorry, I'm not too good remembering peoples' names....), I actually did not steal your idea of Dementor wanting to kill Syd. Also, guys, sorry for the short chapter!  
  
Memories  
  
"No, please, no!" The seventeen-year-old raven-haired teen heroine shrieked. A Syd clone was holding an infant girl over a river. "Leave her alone!"  
"Why should I?" The clone sneered. "She's your daughter, after all."  
"I say we kill them both." A Des clone suggested.  
"Good idea," the Syd clone said before igniting her orange flames that often engulfed her hands. "Tell me, Sydney, are you scared of dying?"  
"Des," Syd turned to her twin sister. "Get Michelle out of here."  
"O-okay, Syd." Des managed to grab the small child and leave as the fight began. Syd blocked the clone from clawing her face, and the clone was doing a very good job of defending herself as well. Syd managed to knock the clone into the river, then walked away, unflaring her hands. "This is not over, Sydney. We will win. You and your children will die by the time this war is over..." the clone whispered.  
  
Syd Mankey jolted upright and looked at the clock, it was 4:27 A.M. Syd groaned and walked downstairs. "God, not that dream again..." She muttered, walking over to the sink, took a glass, and filled it with water. "It's been eleven years, why is this happening to me...?" She wondered aloud. "Why am I having these nightmares...why, God, why?" She paused as she walked over to her medicine cabinet and took out some aspirin, and popped one into her mouth. She took a sip of water and began talking to herself again. "Why do we have to spend each day living in fear?"  
She remembered once when she was young, around thirteen or fourteen, and her father, Dr. Drakken the evil scientist, was working in his laboratory. Syd walked downstairs. "Dad?"  
"Yeah, Syd?"  
"You know how I'm a teen heroine?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is that going to be a problem...with the whole thing about us being on different...sides...and everything?"  
"Actually, Syd, yes. It will be a problem."  
"Why?" The teenager brushed back some hair, putting it behind her ear.  
"There's another villain, Professor Dementor, who I'm competing with..."  
"Uh huh." The dark-haired girl reached into her bookbag and pulled out a bag of Oreos, stuffing one into her mouth.  
"He wants to kill you, Syd."  
"What?!"  
"Because we compete at villainy, he feels that you're getting in the way..."  
"How?"  
"You're a teen hero, Syd, remember?"  
"Of course, Dad."  
"Dementor's getting sick of you stopping his plans."  
"And...?"  
"He wants you dead. He's going to kill you, Syd."  
Syd gasped. Then, in the future, a clone broke through the kitchen window, right behind Syd. 


	5. Attack

A/N: Prof. Crunchybrains, I really don't give a crap about your opinion on my story, okay?  
  
Attack  
  
"Hello, Sydney." Syd spun around at the sound of the voice. 'I must go for the neck...' The clone and Syd thought at the same time. They began the usual tae-kwon-do battle, in which Syd was a master. Unfortunately, this would not save her as she was knocked unconscious. Michelle walked downstairs after the clone and the captive had left. "Mom? Where are you?" Noting that her mother was obviously captured, the pre-teen ran upstairs, and went back down a few minutes later, dressed in a black tank top and khaki shorts.  
  
Syd remembered how happy she was when she found out she would have her first baby, and it was a girl. The night she was able to come home from the hospital was quite possibly the happiest day in her life. The next day, she got a phone call that changed everything. The phone rang on Tuesday. "Hello?" Syd answered. She leaned against the wall and proceeded to file her nails. "Hello, Sydney." The voice on the other line had a German accent.  
"Dementor?"  
"Yes. I called to tell you that you and your family will die."  
Syd sharply hung up and dropped the nail file. "God, no..." She wordlessly crept over to the nursery, careful not to wake the infant up, and Syd held her in her arms. "How could anyone want to kill you?" She whispered, not believing what might happen to her precious child. She reached over for the phone and dialed Des' number. "Hey, Syd, what's up?" Des answered.  
"Meet me at BN, okay?" Syd said simply.  
"What? Why?"  
"I just need you to meet me there, okay?"  
"Okay. I think I can get Ron to watch the triplets."  
"All right."  
Later, at Bueno Nacho, Syd cradled Michelle and told Des what happened. "Dementor called me."  
"He did?"  
"Yes. He told me that we're going to die."  
"You mean you and Mi-..."  
"Yeah."  
"My God..." Des lost nearly all the coloring in her face, making her look very similar to her mother. "A-are you sure he wasn't just bluffing?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure...trust me, villains don't bluff."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I have no idea."  
"Maybe I could take her and..."  
"Des, no. He's probably after your kids too..."  
"Maybe we could leave her with Aunt Jessie..."  
"I don't think so..."  
"You'll figure something out."  
"Hopefully."  
  
Syd woke up again at the sound of her body hitting metal. She groggily opened her eyes as metal shackles prevented any escape she wanted to make. 'What now, Mankey?' She thought. 'How are you going to get out of this mess now?' Then, she had a plan. She flared her hands, only to be intercepted by a Des clone. "There is no escape, Sydney." The clone glared, as did the heroine. "You will either join us..."  
"No."  
"...or die." The clone finished. "And once we dispose of you and your weakling children, your sister and her family will die as well."  
"No!" Syd leaped over to a table and grabbed a handgun.  
"That won't help you," the clone laughed. "Dementor built the clones so they would be indestructable."  
"What?"  
"We can't die, Sydney." The clone laughed. "But you can." 


	6. Like Mother, Like Daughter

A/N: Sorry, guys, I'd give you an estimate of how long this would be if I knew...which I don't. The only thing I know is I have like 6 CDs I'm listening to today (including the KP soundtrack and Evanescence's "Fallen") and Diet Sunkist to fuel me. I hope you really like this chapter!  
  
Like Mother, Like Daughter  
  
Michelle Mankey looked very much like her mother, except for the fact that her hair was longer and she favored wearing it up with an orange and blue hair clip. She was born with emerald-green eyes, which were lately more electrifying than her mother's. She put on some purple leather gloves and flared her hands, a purple flame erupting from them as vibrant as her eyes. She walked into the garage and over to the wall, pulling back some tarp. What was revealed was utterly amazing.  
It was a purple hoverboard with an orange lightning bolt on it. Etched near the lightning bolt were two initials that seemed to be carved by claws: SL. This must have been her mother's hoverboard when she was 16. Michelle dusted off the engine and pressed a button on the console. The hoverboard roared to life. "Yes!" The teenager exclaimed. She hopped aboard and sailed through the open garage door.  
  
Syd was in the worst possible mess she could be in at that moment. She was left defenseless and she was probably going to die. She didn't want to die, not yet at least. She had a mission to do, and she wasn't about to give up. She had too much to do, she had a family, she wouldn't die yet. She remembered another time when she was nineteen, Michelle was not quite two years of age yet, and Syd was pregnant with her second child. They were trying to outrun a pair of malicious clones.  
"Run, Michelle!" Syd ordered.  
"I'm trying, Mommy!" The toddler said nothing more at this moment, as they had rounded a corner and were trying to shake off the clones. Syd held her breath as the clones, which were holding snipers, marched past. "Hold on," One of the clones said. "I think we passed them." Syd shut her eyes, knowing the worst was about to come. She prayed silently, fearing for her daughter's safety. "Michelle, listen. If I don't make it, I want you to know that I love you very much and wanted to keep you safe, okay?"  
"O-okay, Mommy." The small girl mouthed. Syd hugged her daughter and set off toward the clone. There was the sound of a gunshot. "MOMMY!" Michelle screamed, terrified. Syd walked up. "Yeah?"  
"Mommy! You're alive!" The small girl exclaimed and hugged her mother.  
"Yeah, I'm fine..."  
"Not for long, Sydney," A clone sneered, hitting Syd in the back of her neck with a gun's butt.  
  
Michelle sighed, remembering those events. Someone normally wouldn't have the memory span, but those events had long sense been memorized as those were signs of her mother's bravery. It wasn't just her mother, it was her aunt, too.  
  
The hoverboard Michelle rode on has the ability to transport anyone in just over a nanosecond when given the chance to lock into hyperdrive. However, there were consequences, scientific consequences that could be paid if one was not careful enough. Although this was unlikely, Michelle couldn't take any chances. Time was certainly not on her side, either, so she had to hurry if she was going to make it.  
  
Back in the lair, Syd was nearly losing consciousness. She knew she wouldn't die, though. She had to hang on...  
  
If she could just hang on... 


	7. Gains and Losses

A/N: I'm back! Sorry about the short chapters, I've got bad writer's block.  
  
Losses and Gains  
  
"Please, Aunt Jessie. Just for a day or two." Syd whispered, holding Michelle, who was then about three months old. Jessie nodded. "Thank you so much," Syd said before handing the small girl to her aunt, and leaving. Later that night, Jessie woke up, hearing glass breaking in the room that Michelle was staying in. She ran into the room, and spotted the intruder: a clone. The clone glared at Jessie. "Tell me where they're hiding, Jessica." The clone was very menacing.  
"I don't know." Jessie responded.  
"You're lying." The clone sneered. "I wouldn't lie about this with little Michelle's life on the line."  
Jessie pulled out her handgun, and aimed it at the clone's head, ready to deactivate it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. What if you missed?" The clone seemed all too confident that she would win.  
"Don't worry, I won't. I have excellent aim."  
"Well, then, I'll just have to be cautious." The clone took off through the window.  
"Crap." Jessie whispered.  
  
Back in the present, Syd was running out of time. She would die soon if someone didn't show up. Then, Michelle ran in. "Well, well," the Syd clone said with an air of distaste. "If it isn't Sydney's daughter. She thinks she can beat us."  
The Des clone laughed and aimed a gun at Syd's heart. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, girl."  
The clone fired.  
Syd gasped.  
"MOM!" Michelle screamed. 


End file.
